


Your Fly's Down

by Garbage Chute (LivingInFiction)



Series: 30 Minutes Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark is... well Clark, Happening during season 1, Lana Lang is mentionned, Lex really likes to tease him, M/M, Oblivious to everything but adorable, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInFiction/pseuds/Garbage%20Chute
Summary: Tumblr Prompt : "By the way, your fly's down."





	Your Fly's Down

“Lex ! Lex, where are you ?”

Clark was looking in every room of the Luthor manor to find Lex, and yet there was no trace of him. Even though the place sure was a marvel of architecture, it was way too big according to him. Finding someone in here could take many minutes, unless the someone you were looking for was answering you, which wasn’t his case here. He had looked in his office, in the living room, the kitchen, the meeting room, but still, the billionaire was nowhere to be found. The farm boy went upstairs, calling his friend’s name as he was going up the stairs, and that’s when he heard him.

“Over here, Clark ! I’m in the library.”

Clark couldn’t help but smile as he heard Lex’s soothing voice. He turned left and headed towards the said room, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The heir of Luthor Corp was reading an old looking book in the leathered sofa at the centre of the room, visibly focused on what he was reading. When Clark came near him, he put his book down next to him, and smiled at the young boy.

“So, how are you doing ? It’s been a few days since the last time I saw you.”

“You know how it is, with everything that I have to do at the farm and High School, it’s easy to become busy.” Clark said, almost apologetically.

The young Kent leaned against an armchair, facing Lex, as he asked him the same question in return.

“Nothing out of the ordinary, journalists trying to drag me down so that I stay in the shadow of my almighty father, paparazzis, the usual,” Luthor Jr. jokingly explained.

Clark exchanged a smile with him, happy to be able to talk to him after all these days. He really liked spending time with Lex, even though many people claimed him to be more corrupted and of bad influence than he seemed to be. But these people didn’t know Lex like he did. They didn’t know how kind and compassionate he could be.

“How are things going with Lana ?”

Clark felt his face redden a bit at the mention of her. It was no secret that he liked Lana, well ‘like’ was an euphemism, but it seemed that Lex was still trying everything he could to get the two of them together, despite the fact that Lana already had a boyfriend. It was nice of him to help him, but he couldn’t help but think that Lex had something else behind his mind while doing so.

“Fine, things are going perfectly fine.” he answered, a bit shy about the subject.

“You know Clark,” Lex began while standing up, “if you want, I know a perfect way to get closer to her, and maybe, who knows, get things moving even more between the two of you.”

“Really ? Are you some kind of professional ?” the farm boy joked.

“We could say that,” the billionaire answered, amused.

He was now standing in front Clark, on step separating them.

“Here is what you need to do.”

Lex put his hand on Clark’s neck, staring intensely in his eyes. The young Kent swallowed nervously, a bit embarrassed by the proximity as Lex’s face was getting closer to his. 

“You need to look at her like she is the only thing in the world to you, you must make her understand with your eyes that she is everything that you need, and then...” Lex brushed his lips against the corner of Clarks mouth, “you kiss her, it’s as easy as that !”

Clark violently blushed as Lex was taking a few steps back, entertained by his reaction. The farm boy looked at him, not knowing what to think of what happened just now. If that was Lex’s way to tease him, it sure was effective !

“Oh and by the way, Clark—”, the billionaire looked quickly at his pants before looking back at him again, “your fly’s down.”

Lex left the room, laughing softly, leaving Clark even more ashamed, fumbling with the fly of his pants.


End file.
